


Reylo Microfic Challenge - March 2020

by jennyjam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennyjam/pseuds/jennyjam
Summary: I participated in the #ReyloMicrofic Challenge, hosted by the lovely @rlogarbagech1 (AO3: reylogarbagechute). I gathered all my little microfics to post here. Posts are separated by day and include the prompt.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Reylomicrofics_S1





	Reylo Microfic Challenge - March 2020

DAY 1 – “Pathway”

Rey deftly picked her way through the 60-year old wreckage on the 6th planet that his voice had led her to. She could feel him smirking about that. “Scavenger.” But they needed to build something. Something that would light his way back.

* * *

DAY 2 – “Yield”

“You let me make the pitch.” Rey couldn’t believe it.

“I didn’t let you. It was already yours.” His eyes held hers.

“Everyone told me you were ruthless.”

“Let people say what they want. They don’t know me.”

“Don’t they?”

“No, Rey. But you do.”

* * *

DAY 3 – “Confetti”

Confetti rained down in the arena as Taylor, Camila, and Charli belted out the chorus to “Shake It Off.” Rainbow lights glittered everywhere, glinting in Ben’s eyes as he watched Rey dance.

He’d never been so happy to lose a bet.

* * *

DAY 4 – “Glare”

Ben took the last free seat on the train, next to a cute brunette smiling at her phone. The glare of the late afternoon sun was reflecting off of her screen into his eyes. Glancing over, he couldn’t help but notice the gif.

“Who the hell fingers fruit?!”

* * *

DAY 5 – “Animal”

*Maybe you think that you can hide

I can smell your scent for miles

Just like animals*

The song blared in the bar as Ben got their drinks. Laughing, Rey asked “do you think Adam Levine is into ABO?”

“Okay, I think you’ve read enough fanfic for this week.”

* * *

DAY 6 – “Molecule”

“T or F: the molecule sodium bicarbonate is commonly known as table salt.”

“True!” Yelled Poe, always enthusiastic about trivia night.

“No, it’s baking soda. Ben, you’re our tiebreaker. Which is it?”

Poe scoffed “Of course he’ll side with you Rey. I don’t put out!”

* * *

DAY 7 – “Kyber”

Ben ignited the lightsaber, prepared to see the angry red blade unchanged. But something was different. As he examined the weapon, he noticed the hue had dulled to a pale red. Almost orange. He sighed. His kyber was healing.

And so was he.

* * *

DAY 8 – “Lazy”

As Ben & Rey floated along on the waterpark’s lazy river, their floats bumped, pushing Rey’s hand into Ben’s. The bright, hot sun wasn’t responsible for the flush that came over them both. Unspoken attraction sparked as they floated between friendship and romance.

* * *

DAY 9 – “Signature”

Ben had noticed a flickering, a disruption in the force, for the past few weeks. Reaching out with his feelings, he felt Rey’s force signature in the next room of their home. But someone else was with her too. A growing new life.

* * *

DAY 10 – “Bow”

Ben gripped his cock as Rey slowly unbuttoned her blouse. Even on Skype, the white lace bra was tantalizing. A tiny red bow peeked from between her breasts. Like a gift, just for him. He squeezed tighter.

“Fuck.”

“Don’t come yet, Ben. I’m just getting started.”

* * *

DAY 11 – Picture Prompt

Gotham lay quiet, but Ben’s mind roared as he watched over the city. Rey had laid her heart bare, pleading for him to leave the Batman behind. He felt torn, stretched, wanting to protect everything he held dear. His city. His love.

His soul.

* * *

DAY 12 – “Orange”

Rey stood in the lengthy checkout line as he tapped on her shoulder.

“It’s the coronapocalypse, and you’re only buying orange juice and Prosecco?”

Rey smirked, “Don’t you like mimosas with brunch?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Would you like to find out?”

He smiled. “I’m Ben.”

* * *

DAY 13 – “Character”

It wasn’t hard to get into character with Ben around. Rey hated everything about him. His smirk, his ego, the stupid way he pushed his hand through his stupid hair. (Really, who has hair like that?) Everything he did drove her crazy.

She’s gonna hate this play.

* * *

DAY 14 – “Home”

He smells like sweat.

Like the dirt pushed up by spring’s first flowers.

Like a hard, summer rain soaking the earth below.

Like a field of sweet hay, ready for harvest.

Like the first snow of a long winter.

He smells like Alpha.

Like home.

* * *

DAY 15 – “Cycle”

For the past 2 years, each cycle has been the same.

2 days before, Rey stocks up on groceries. Ben clears his meetings for 4 days, just in case. Her cat BB goes to stay with Poe.

Every heat cycle is the same.

Except this time he knows he’s in love with her.

* * *

DAY 16 – “Quarantine”

“Quarantine, Day 7. Cute neighbor needed sugar. Seemed disappointed when I handed her my canister of sugar.”

Poe’s reply text simply read, “Dude. You’re an idiot.”

“??”

“Grocery stores are still open. I don’t think that’s the type of sugar she was hoping for.”

* * *

DAY 17 – “Neon”

His eyes are drawn to her as he pours drinks. Her shirt catches the neon & lights, scattering rainbows throughout the bar. Her skirt rides up as she grabs some napkins from below the bar. Asking his wife to help him run the bar is the best decision Clyde’s ever made.

* * *

DAY 18 – “Binary”

There was one thing Rey loved about Tatooine. The binary suns captivated her. The two suns didn’t just coexist or hover near each other. They orbited one another, were drawn to one another.

Rey recognized that. And she could feel her other sun still out there.

* * *

DAY 19 – Picture Prompt

I posted an epistolary fic! 

* * *

DAY 20 – “Swimming”

Rey stares at the pool before her, frozen with fear. In her post-quarantine flurry, Rey had signed up for swimming lessons, determined to spend as much time out of her apartment as she could. But this terrified her. Until she saw the instructor. Ben was shredded.

* * *

DAY 21 – “Frequently”

“What’s in a dragon drink anyway?” Ben asked. Rey pulled out her phone & the autofill on her search bar started making suggestions. He couldn’t help but see. “How often are you googling DRAGON DILDOS?”

“…frequently?” Rey’s fanfic was well-researched after all.

* * *

DAY 22 – “Rigmarole”

Kylo Ren stormed away from Hux, too consumed by thoughts of the girl to sit through the rigmarole of Hux’s next strategic plot.

Could this be the girl he’s seen visions of? Maybe he will finally get answers to questions that have plagued him for nearly 20 years.

* * *

DAY 23 – “Sage”

Rey grimaced as she walked in the door. “What is that smell?”

“Do you like it? I got a new candle.”

“What scent is it?”

“It’s called Rustic Sage. Hux recommended it. You like it, right?”

“…Ben. It smells like armpit in here.”

“Damn it, Hux!”

* * *

DAY 24 – “Pyramid”

It was just a harmless crush. Leftover from childhood.

It started to feel different in high school. Seeing Rey atop the cheer pyramid during pep rallies did…things to him. But he never acted on his feelings.

Maybe he should change that.

* * *

DAY 25 – “Abstract”

Before Exegol, loving Ben was conceptual, theoretical, abstract. Rey knew how she felt but had no idea what it meant in real life.

After leaving Exegol with Ben, she had her answer. Loving Ben was holding him in her arms and never, ever letting go.

* * *

DAY 26 – “Stitch”

She’s seen worse. As a nurse during the war, she’d seen more than her share of broken bodies.

The man lying before her groans. Pushing his long raven hair out of his eyes, she lays her hand upon his brow. She would make him whole, one stitch at a time.

* * *

DAY 27 – “Steam”

Steam rises from the forgotten dish on the counter. Rey’s shorts and underwear are pooled around her feet on the floor as Ben bends her over the table. His hands grip her hips hard. He’s been thinking about her all day, and he can’t wait any longer.

* * *

DAY 28 – Music Prompt – “Starburst” by Jessie Montgomery

The music swelled & Rey gripped her program, caught up in the crescendo. Ben reached over, soothing her hands with his own.

When he picked her up on Hollywood Blvd, he’d never imagined that he’d never want to let her go.

(Pretty Woman AU)

* * *

DAY 29 – “Tropic”

The shade was called Tropic Sunset & it worked perfectly. Its shimmer brought out the gold flecks in his honey whiskey eyes. Rey sat up to admire her handiwork.

Glancing in the mirror, Ben huffed. “I love you but this has to be last time you practice on me.”

* * *

DAY 30 – “Alive”

*Being alive, being alive, being alive*

Rey watched from the bar as the tall stranger belted out the last notes, grabbing the mic with a heavy breath.

Rey was transfixed. She had never heard such raw emotion in a song before. Maybe he was as lonely as she was.

* * *

DAY 31 – “Forever”

Rey laughed with her friend as Ben approached. They were so close to finishing this mod on the Falcon.

“Still working on the Falcon?” He asked.

“More like FOREVER working on the Falcon!” Her friend piped up. “Hi I’m Jez. You must be Ben.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really enjoyed this challenge and so appreciate Jez for letting me know about it! I've always been too intimidated by the sheer talent of the fic writers in this fandom to let loose and write my own, and this challenge helped me overcome some of that fear by focusing on writing one tiny fic at a time. Here's hoping it will help me get started on a few of the fic ideas I have rolling around in my head!


End file.
